Discrimination
by Irish-Ninja11
Summary: An AU!RWBY one-shot featuring young Blake and Yang. Blake isn't a stranger to being treated unfairly by humans because she is a faunus, in fact, unfortunately she's quite used to it. But just because she had accepted her fate at the hands of a group of bullies doesn't mean that a blonde stranger had. Rated M because of major racism.


**A/N:**

**Ahhh I'm so glad to have finally written something again, although I feel crappy because it seems the only time I can ever write for RWBY is if Blake is suffering. T.T **

**Anyways, this is an AU One-shot, it's unlikely that I'll continue this but who knows. By itself, without this A/N the story is 3,092 words long. I rated this fic M because it has severe racial discrimination and violence, so I just wanted to be safe.  
**

**Well, I hope that anyone who decides to read this enjoys! If you like it, leave a review. If you have any constructive criticism, leave a review. **

* * *

"Faunus scum! After all mankind has sacrificed to make sure that monsters like you can't harm innocent people like us, you think you can just walk our streets and nobody will notice or care!? Stupid animal, you 'oughta go back to Menagerie with the rest of your filthy kind, it's the only place suitable for scum like you!"

Five boys, their ages ranging from seven to nine years old, were standing in front of a girl who lay on the ground curled up as tightly as her body would allow. Their faces were warped into dark grins, jeers, and looks of hatred and disgust as they stared down at the girl who could be no more than six or seven years old.

The girl in question could have passed off as a regular human girl. However what marked her as different from the human boys were the pair of black cat ears that rested flat against her dark hair. The pair of ears that marked her as a faunus. Her exotic, golden-hued irises were barely visible, her pupils were so hugely dilated from stress, terror, and panic. Scattered throughout her skinny body were many small, bleeding cuts, bright red welts, and ugly bruises. The ragged and worn T-shirt and shorts that she wore had offered her zero protection against the many brutal and vicious blows that the enraged group of boys had rained down on her frail body.

"P-Please... Stop." The faunus girl cried softly, tears streaming down her dirt-caked face as she stared up at her attackers. Her eyes were glistening with her tears. A small part of her still hoped that everything going on was just some horrible nightmare, that the boys beating her were just figments of her imagination that she could make disappear if she wished hard enough.

However, what little hope she still had faded as she was given a harsh kick of reality, literally. She choked on a breath of air as a vicious kick slammed into her stomach.

"Shut up! We didn't say you could speak! You're a damn monster, you and the rest of your kind! You think you can walk around human cities, infecting them with your filth and putting innocent citizens at risk with your presence!? Think again, you disgusting faunus scum!" A russet-haired boy shouted as he pulled back his foot and unleashed a harsh kick on her back, the faunus girl couldn't hold back the loud scream that escaped her dry throat as pain erupted all across her bruised back. No matter how much she screamed, the boys simply wouldn't stop, they only beat her harder.

"Shut up! You stupid animal! What did we just say!" The same russet-haired boy aimed another harsh kick at her body, his boot smashing into her shoulder. She flinched in pain and clenched her eyes shut, her ears flat against her skull as she cried softly.

"Trying to ignore us now eh? Open your eyes and look at us you damn animal!" The boy shouted in rage, he reached down, grabbing a fistful of her dark hair and lifting the light girl off the ground. Her eyes shot open as she screamed in pain at being held up in the air by her hair, grabbing futilely at the cruel fist that wouldn't let go no matter how much she struggled.

The pain was unbearable, it felt like her scalp would rip from her skull if the boy didn't let go. Tears streamed down her face as she glanced behind the boys, seeing the blinding light that marked the entrance and exit of the alleyway they were in. _'W-Why... Why won't anyone help me!?'_ She screamed mentally to herself, oblivious to whatever words the boy was spitting in her face.

"Still trying to ignore us eh? Stupid animal! You don't have the right to ignore us. Beasts like you don't have a free will, the only thing you can do is listen to your human masters! So, just like any stupid beast who isn't listening to its master, you gotta be punished! Beaten! You need a reminder of just how damn stupid and filthy you are when compared to us humans!" She opened her eyes, only to see the look of utter hatred and sick delight on the boy's face. Involuntary shivers ran down the length of her bruised back, and she instinctively knew right away that all the verbal and physical abuse she had already suffered through at their hands would be nothing compared to what they had in store for her now.

Silent sobs racked her body as she limply hung suspended in air, having given up on trying to get loose from the iron grip. When the boys had first cornered her in this alley, she had fought back as hard as she could, lashing out with kicks and punches. But they then they had overpowered her, and then had come their cruel abuse. 'I never did anything bad to these boys, or any humans... Why can't they just go away...' She thought as she clenched her eyes shut as tight as she could, her last act of defiance towards the boys.

They didn't take it well.

"Open up your eyes dammit! Look at us you stupid animal!" She felt a hard fist smash into her cheek, but she didn't scream, not even as one of the boys tightly pinched the tips of her ears and began twisting. Even if she had wanted to scream or cry, she wouldn't have been able to. Her throat was so dry, and it was as though she had no more air left in her lungs. Her tears had stopped coming, her tear sacs all dried up. All she could do was hang there, and suffer through the beating the boys were putting her through.

But her refusal to open her eyes and lack of reaction at the beating they were inflicting on her served to enrage the boys even more.

"Dammit! Look us in the eyes you stupid beast!" One boy shouted in rage before throwing a harsh punch into her stomach, she never flinched. The hand that had kept her suspended above the ground suddenly let go, and she dropped to the cement, a fleshy thud echoing through the alleyway. She had landed on her stomach, and while she knew that she had left her back unprotected and open to any blows, she didn't move from her current position.

She cracked open her eyes barely enough to she a boy with brunette hair and a dark smirk on his face slowly approaching her, a wooden bat held tightly in his right hand. She noticed that he let the tip of the bat drag softly across the cement, a subtle warning of what was soon to come. Following behind the boy with the bat was a blonde-haired boy holding a small pocket knife, a twisted grin plastered on his face.

The young faunus closed her eyes just as the bat smashed against the back of her shoulder, followed in quick succession by second hit to the base of her spine. She simply laid there, taking it all without a single cry. All the pain, all the abuse, all the torment, everything she had suffered had numbed her to the point that she simply could no longer feel the blows that he was raining down on her with the bat.

She didn't react in any way, shape, or form as a strong hand grabbed the back of her neck and yanked her up. She watched the blonde-haired boy with dull eyes as he switched his hand positioning so that his hand was tightly squeezing the front of her neck; her throat. She felt no pain as he slammed her against the brick wall behind her, she was only dimly aware of the darkness lurking at the edges of her vision.

"You're gonna learn a tough lesson about trying to walk among us humans as though you belong with us." The blonde boy sneered, his hand still constricting her throat as he brought up his pocket knife to her fading field of vision. She was still as she felt the cold metal blade pressed ever so gently at the base of her right ear. She knew what the cruel boy was going to do, even half blacked out it wasn't that hard to figure out. He was going to cut off her ears, and there was absolutely nothing she could do about it.

She clenched her eyes shut as he put more force behind the blade. The cold metal tore a small nick into her ear, but that was it. She was mildly confused when the blade didn't slice through the rest of the thin skin of her ear, and so she cracked her eyes open just a bit.

Her system was given a new sort of shock when through the cracks of her fading vision she could see someone standing over the unconscious body of the boy furthest away from her. The rays of light from opening of the alley gave the stranger a heavenly outline but silhouetted their body. With darkness already coating the edges of her vision, she couldn't clearly make out any of the stranger's features.

"J-Johnny! You rat, what do you think you're doing!" The blonde boy with a grip on the faunus girl's throat shouted, his earlier task of cutting her ears forgotten. He let go of the dark-haired girl, letting her unceremoniously drop to the ground as he angrily turned to face the person that had knocked the boy unconscious.

As she fell to the ground, she saw the stranger from a new angle, and with a shock she realized that the person was a girl. A young; she couldn't be any older than seven, _human_; no faunus features were visible, girl. Her uniquely colored, messy blonde hair fell to just above her shoulders, and her rounded face housed many small nicks and scratches. The feature that stood out most to the half unconscious faunus though were her eyes, striking lilac irises with a small tint of red around her pupils. The girl tilted her head a bit, meeting the injured faunus' dull golden gaze.

A strange feeling coursed through her beaten body when their eyes met, and a sense of calm washed over her. She didn't know how she knew, but she simply knew that everything would be alright, that this girl here was actually going to help her.

The young faunus watched silently with half-lidded eyes as the boy closest to the girl struck out with a fist, only to have the blonde catch him mid-swing and use his momentum to pull him closer to her, she pulled back her fist and send a nasty-looking uppercut into his jaw. To put it simple, the girl was strong, _really_ strong. Her blow sent the boy flying off his feet and skidding across the ground, he was out like a light.

The russet-haired boy charged at the blonde girl next, intending to tackle her to the ground. She avoided his sloppy attack easily, swiftly stepping off to the side and aiming a roundhouse kick towards his face as he was about to run past her. Her foot slammed into the lower part of his jaw and sent him flying back, before he even hit the ground he was already out cold.

"You're gonna regret your decision to mess with us kid..." The blonde-haired boy grinned darkly, switching the way he held his knife so that its tip pointed to the ground. "I'll admit, it's impressive you took out three of us, but now you're going down." With those last words, the boy rushed towards the glaring blonde.

Bringing his knife up beside him, waited till he was almost directly in front of the younger girl before throwing a fast swipe with his knife aimed towards her shoulder. His eyes almost bulged out of their sockets when the girl ducked below his swipe and grabbed his fist mid-swing. He had no time to react as she used his momentum to bring him towards her. She spun in place, using all of her strength to flip the boy over her shoulder and send him crashing to the ground.

Before he could get up, she knocked him out with a hard kick to the back of his head. The young blonde then proceeded to turn her glare on the last remaining boy.

"Y-You! W-Who do you think you are!?" The remaining boy was sweating from anxiety, however upon realizing that he was the last one standing, his eyes narrowed. "I'm gonna make you pay for knocking them out." He cried angrily, gripping the bat tightly in one hand before charging at the motionless, glaring blond. Hefting the bat over his head as he approached, he swung down towards the smaller girl with all the strength he could muster. The sound of hard wood hitting flesh echoed disturbingly throughout the alley.

The boy had summoned all the strength he had in his arm and put it into that swing. It was a direct hit too. Most people younger than him should've crumpled to the ground after suffering a blow like that. So how was the little punk still standing!?

"W-What!? H-How! You freak how the hell are you still standing!?"

Standing slightly crouched, with her right arm held protectively in front of her face was the blonde. She never flinched, never wavered in her stance. The bat was resting on her exposed forearm, just a few inches below her wrist. An ugly bruise was already starting to form, but no pain was visible on her face. She tilted her head to look at her attacker, and a dangerous glint appeared in her eyes as she glared at the older boy.

"This," the blonde motioned with her head to the place on her forearm where the bast rested "is nothing compared to what she's had to go through." She looked behind the boy to where the faunus girl lay still.

The boy sneered in response, "So you sympathize with those animals, huh? You're a freak just like the rest of 'em!" He growled, never moving the bat from its place.

"I'd rather be a 'freak' than be a 'normal' human like you." The blonde spit out before lashing out with her left foot. Her hard boot smashed into his knee, sending him falling down to his knees with a cry of pain. His eyes widened in shock before the blonde girl's knee smashed into the lower part of his jaw. His head shot back with the sudden force and he fell backwards, landing on his back unconscious.

Upon seeing that all the boys were unconscious, the blonde glanced towards the fallen, beaten faunus girl. Worry took over her face as she rushed over, dropping to her knees beside the fallen girl.

The dark-haired faunus slowly looked up at her blonde savior, her dull golden eyes expressing the gratitude she was unable to put into words.

"I'm so sorry... I wish I could've gotten here sooner. I rushed here the moment I heard someone; you, screaming. But it seems like they were going at you for a long time..." The blonde said sorrowfully, gritting her teeth together as she looked over the many injuries that the faunus girl had. The bullies had been horrible to her, anyone with a pair of working eyes could see that.

The young faunus was as shocked as her numb system would let her be. The _human_ girl had just fought off five older human boys; two of them armed as well, just to save a _faunus_ she didn't even know. Yet there she was, upset that she hadn't gotten here sooner. Ignoring the pain that wrecked havoc through her body as she did it, she reached out one battered and bruised arm to rest it softly on the blonde girl's unoccupied arm.

At the sudden touch, the blonde glanced down at the faunus, surprise written across her face. Her surprise faded away almost as soon as it appeared though, a gentle grin appearing on her face.

"I know someone who can help you, my dad, he's a doctor. Are you okay with me taking you to my house?" She asked after a small bit of hesitance. She wasn't so sure if the faunus girl would be willing to stay around more humans after what she had just gone through, and she certainly wouldn't force her to go somewhere she was unwilling to go, even if it would be the better option.

So she was relieved when the girl gave her a soft nod of affirmation.

Carefully, she wrapped one arm below the faunus girl's shoulders and the other under her knees. She rose slowly, the blonde lifted the other girl bridal style with ease, shocked at how light she was. She knew, that no matter how careful she was the other girl would still be in pain, even though her father would do what he could she would still be in pain. She could see the bruises and welts and cuts that lined her body, injuries like those didn't fade in just a day. She felt horrible that she couldn't somehow take away the other girl's pain, even if it wasn't her fault she nor anybody else could.

The dark-haired faunus seemed to have almost fallen asleep, her eyes tight but her breathing was surprisingly steady for one who had gotten beaten to within an inch of their life.

As she began walking to the opening of the alley, a question popped into the blonde girl's mind. "My name is Yang, can you tell me your name?" Yang asked softly, glancing down to the silent girl in her arms.

Two golden eyes met lilac, and the dark-haired faunus opened her mouth to speak. It took her a few seconds to get the air she needed, and when she did speak, it was in a tone barely higher than a whisper. "My name, is Blake."

* * *

**Just to clear up any confusion, the ages of the group of boys range from 7-9 years old. Blake is six years old, and Yang has just turned seven.  
**

**The reasons for Yang being able to kick the boys asses with relative ease are: Yang is a badass, so she's entitled to kick peoples asses, even at seven years old. In this AU she has also been taking hand-to-hand combat lessons since she was three. The boys are cowards relying on numbers and weapons to intimidate people who can fight them.**

**For reasons I hope are obvious, I wasn't able to explain in the story why Yang was so good at hand-to-hand combat. So I hope that clears up any confusion.**


End file.
